homefrontfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
St.Paul, MN
St. Paul, Mn History On April 4th, 2021, St. Paul was the test site for the newest version of the Humvee, the HMVEE CFLS, because of it's lower population then it's sister city, Minneapolis. Soon, on April 16th, at 3:09 AM, flight 902 went down directly in the city due to lack of fuel, killing all 520 people on board, plus 1,492 more on the ground in the buildings. Many people then left after that, making the cities population from 3,200 people to only 634, who were mostly survivalists. The governor, Carl Protenmpa, ordered that all borders of the city be bordered by 50 feet concrete walls. Many surviving retailers, like JCPennys and Sander's, relocated to Minneapolis, which had also established walls, but unlike St. Paul, it was Chain-Linked fence. Inside the city's limits, gangs terrorized normal civilians. On July of 2023, the Knoxville cough ravaged the city, killing 3thirds of the city's population, including the governor, who died in the governor's mansion. The remaining population began to border up many abounded buildings. The survivalists also took the city into there own hands by folding the police department, the health department, and executing all people with east Asian, mainly Korean, backgrounds. The EMP When the EMP hit America, the remaining 50 citizens who weren't survivalists, who were mainly mechanics, electrical engineers, chefs, and mostly former police officers began repairing vehicles and pushed the survivalists. Then the citizens reestablished the government, the departments that had been folded in 2023, and currency. On May 19th, 2025, a former NBC reporter named Sam Hatchfield and Colorado State Police Officer Mike Van ventured into the city to do some broadcasts that were later known as the Pity Of Korea, and since the KPA hadn't dared venture into "Survivalist Territory," the 2 were the inspiration of The Sun Of Hatred in Washington and Uncle Sam in California. December 5th, 2025 On December 5th, 2025, General Phuc San Xia ordered that 2 light armored divisions, the 492 and the 186, to attack many cities in the Midwest, including St. Paul, after a daring raid on a KPA fuel depot outside of which was once a Best Buy outside Des Monies. While the unit sent, the 492, suffered heavy casualties, they successfully eliminated nearly all of the resistance. However, their target, Sam and Mike, escaped in a Humvee by smashing it into a gate of a wall. Phuc was later killed personally by Kim Jong Un in the Dodger Stadium. Aftermath Sam and Mike, who arrived at St. Louis after St. Paul, formed the Gateway To The East, a radio station which was disbanded after Operation: Water Snake. Mike, who was suffering from depression, committed suicide in a broadcast, remarking- "I wish luck to all that get to the east through the ferry." Sam, who met up with a National Guard team, was on his way to the Chain Of Rocks bridge when he heard the broadcast, and ordered the men to push to the Canadian Border. Category:Locations